This application is related to the following pending, commonly assigned patent applications filed on the same day: xe2x80x9cA Method for Exchanging Signaling Messages in Two Phasesxe2x80x9d, Ser. No. 09/366,676, xe2x80x9cA Method for Performing Gate Coordination on a Per-Call Basisxe2x80x9d, Ser. No. 09/366,208, xe2x80x9cA Method for Establishing Call State Information without Maintaining State Information at Gate Controllersxe2x80x9d, Ser. No. 09/366,210, and xe2x80x9cA Method for Providing Privacy by Network Address Translationxe2x80x9d Ser. No. 09/366,678.
The present invention generally relates to allocating network resources. More specifically, the present invention relates to reserving and committing network resources based on an authorized quality of service.
The known signaling architecture H.323 is an International Telecommunications Union (ITU) defined standard that describes how multimedia communications occur between terminals, network equipment and services on local area networks (LANs) and wide area networks (WANs) that do not provide a guaranteed quality of service (such as Internet Protocol (IP) networks). Quality of service is a measure of communication service quality during a call, and can include, for example, the bandwidth, delay and latency associated with the call. In networks using connectionless xe2x80x9cbest effortxe2x80x9d delivery models, the quality of service typically is not guaranteed; the H.323 is a signaling architecture for such a network.
The H.323 provides a range of implementation options including gatekeeperrouted signaling. In the H.323 standard, gatekeepers map LAN address aliases to IP addresses and provide address lookups when needed. Gatekeepers also exercise callcontrol functions to limit the number of H.323 connections and the total bandwidth used by these connections in an H.323 xe2x80x9czone.xe2x80x9d Although the gatekeeper is not necessary within the H.323 standard, when a gatekeeper is present in a network, network terminals must make use of its services. In other words, gatekeepers maintain state information for each individual call and all call signaling must pass through the gatekeepers.
The gatekeeper implementation of the H.323 standard, however, suffers several shortcomings. First, the equipment associated with gatekeepers needs to be extremely reliable so that the gatekeeper is available throughout the course of the call. If the gatekeeper-related equipment fails during a call, the call fails because the state information for the call maintained solely at the gatekeeper is lost. Second, the gatekeeper-related equipment likely cannot scale in a cost effective manner because maintaining the state information and performing the messaging associated with H.323 is complex and processor intensive. Finally, theft of service is possible by bypassing the gatekeepers to place unauthorized and unmonitored calls.
Network resources for a call between a calling party and a called party are allocated. The network resources for the call are reserved based on a reservation request. The network resources are reserved before any one network resource from the reserved network resources is committed. The reserved network resources for the call are committed when a called party indicates acceptance for the call.